<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revisiting A Childhood Memory by RagingBookDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209024">Revisiting A Childhood Memory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon'>RagingBookDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Sledding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Winters in New York meant one thing: snow, and lots of it. Half the time, the citizens were either gathered around fire pits or salting and shoveling streets to clear the way for the busy city life. With the days getting colder and colder, she found that she didn’t leave the homestead unless she absolutely had to, and it usually wasn’t often that she even did. Unfortunately, with the colder weather coming in, it also meant illness was quick to follow, and she figured it better safe than sorry to travel to an apothecary and get supplies in case someone at the homestead got sick and needed remedy that they didn’t have.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor &amp; Reader, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Revisiting A Childhood Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 20 of The Christmas Fics! I hope you enjoy! -Thorne</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winters in New York meant one thing: snow, and lots of it. Half the time, the citizens were either gathered around fire pits or salting and shoveling streets to clear the way for the busy city life. With the days getting colder and colder, she found that she didn’t leave the homestead unless she absolutely had to, and it usually wasn’t often that she even did. Unfortunately, with the colder weather coming in, it also meant illness was quick to follow, and she figured it better safe than sorry to travel to an apothecary and get supplies in case someone at the homestead got sick and needed remedy that they didn’t have.</p>
<p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p>
<p>Most of the streets had been shoveled well enough that with careful steps, a careless fall could be avoided. Even still, she held tight to Connor’s hand, knowing that he would manage to keep them both upright. Of course, the minor fear still remained that if he went down, so would she, and probably be squished by two hundred plus pounds of muscle and weaponry.</p>
<p>With an unfortunate step, she felt her foot sink into slush, freezing water instantly slipping into her leather boots. “Shit,” she hissed, stepping up onto the sidewalk to shake her leg vigorously, as if it would magically dissipate the liquid.</p>
<p>When he felt a tug at his hand, Connor turned and frowned at her. “Are you alright, (Y/N)?”</p>
<p>She met his eyes and sighed. “Yeah, I just stepped in a giant puddle though.” Her toes already felt like they were going numb. “It’s definitely soaked my boot and sock completely through.”</p>
<p>He knelt beside her, gently taking her boot in his hands, and she felt her cheeks warm at how close he was, especially in public. “Hmm, we can visit an inn and you can dry it.” Connor offered, but she shook her head.</p>
<p>“Nah, we’re already late to the drop. I’ll suffer a cold boot until it’s done.”</p>
<p>(Y/N) knew that Connor didn’t like the idea because he glanced up at her, catching her eyes from under his hood, a frown etched onto his face.</p>
<p>“But frostbite—”</p>
<p>She smiled and lightly tugged at his shoulder pads, watching as he rose. “Don’t worry, beloved, my foot won’t freeze off in a simple hour.”</p>
<p>He started to say something when he stumbled forward, (Y/N) quick to grab his waist and steady him as two young children shoved by them.</p>
<p>Never would she yell at a child, but discipline was needed and when Connor was upright again, she grabbed them by the scruffs of their necks and yanked them back with a ‘hey!’.</p>
<p>She glared down at them. “Don’t you two know better than to run around like that?”</p>
<p>One of the children, a young boy with a head of fire gave her a apologetic smile. “Sorry Miss! But me and Tommy were late for the sled races!” He turned his bright evergreen eyes to Connor. “Sorry for running into you sir!”</p>
<p>(Y/N) looked at the boy. “Wait, sled racing? Where?” The Native Assassin’s face pinched at how curious and excited she sounded.</p>
<p>The ginger boy knew too because he grinned and pointed down the street. “Down the road and on the big hill!” He turned to the other. “Tommy’s father even let us have one of the old sleds to ride on!”</p>
<p>When they started wiggling in her grasp, she let them go and they started off when she took a step after them and shouted, “Wait! I wanna go sledding!”</p>
<p>(Y/N) sprinted after them, leaving a dumbfounded Connor behind to chase after her.</p>
<p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p>
<p>When Connor came around the corner and to the snow-covered hill, he saw (Y/N) on her back, laughing at the sky. A group of kids were up on the top of the hill, laughing too and he smiled, walking over to her.</p>
<p>He bent over, and when she felt the sun disappear from her face, she cracked her eyes open and grinned. “Hey Ratonhnhaké:ton. Come to sled with me?”</p>
<p>Connor huffed a laugh. “Are we playing children’s games now?”</p>
<p>(Y/N) let out a pfft and shook her head, holding out a hand. “Are you kidding me? Sledding is an everyone game.”</p>
<p>He took her hand and pulled her up, into his arms. She gave him a flustered look, one he simply smiled at. “Having fun?”</p>
<p>She nodded, directing her eyes to the kids who were too busy having their own fun to pay attention to the two. “I am,” she said. “It’s been a long time since I went sledding.” Resting her head on his shoulder, she added, “Kinda makes me feel like a child again...young and naive.”</p>
<p>Connor hummed. “When we had no responsibility bearing our shoulders down.”</p>
<p>(Y/N) nodded with a sad look. “I—miss it.”</p>
<p>He met her gaze and after searching it a moment, he took her hand and started pulling her up the hill.</p>
<p>“Ratonhnhaké:ton?” she questioned. “What are we doing?”</p>
<p>He pulled her all the way up and bent beside one of the kids. “Young one, may we borrow your sled for a moment?”</p>
<p>The child from before grinned and passed it over, whispering, “Is the Miss your sweetheart?”</p>
<p>Connor’s face dusted crimson and he coughed, muttering, “Uh...yes...she is.” The boy snorted, watching as he climbed onto it, (Y/N) in front.</p>
<p>“You’re actually gonna sled with me?” She asked and he nodded.</p>
<p>“We should spend an hour remembering the brief naïveté we had before it was taken from us by forces beyond our control.”</p>
<p>(Y/N) felt her heart flutter in her chest and she bashfully looked away. “I...agree.”</p>
<p>Connor pushed them to the edge of the hill and brought his feet up beside hers, arms resting around her waist as they inched closer. As soon as their weight tipped them over, her arms shot into the air as her heart soared in her chest, a squeal of joy escaping her; she could hear his deep and rich laughter in her ears.</p>
<p>When they hit the bottom of the hill, they tumbled over into a heap of limbs and giggles, laying there a moment before looking at one another.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Ratonhnhaké:ton.” (Y/N) murmured, and his hand came up, thumb caressing her cheek.</p>
<p>“You are welcome, Otsi’tsa.” He replied, and before he could say another word, she shot up and ran for the top of the hill.</p>
<p>“Last one there is a rotten egg!”</p>
<p>Connor clambered to his feet and sprinted after her. “Hey you started early!”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>